fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dust
'''Dust '''is an upcoming third-person shooter video game for the Wii U that was released on September 4, 2014 in Japan, September 16, 2014 in USA and Europe and September 18, 2014 in Australia. The game was published by Nintendo and was initally under development by Zodiac Productions in 2013 but development was later moved to Amuza. The game follows the anti-heroic human, Xero, who enrols in Project Dust and has is DNA bonded with dust to allow him to control dust. After the operation, he meets Dalton who tells Xero about an organization who plan to rule over the world. Story Blurb In the futuristic world, civilization has been split into two factions; the Outcasts and the Kingpins. Whilst the Outcasts suffer in poverty, the Kingpins thrive on their wealth. However a secret organization known as the Pure Hand plan to change everything. With an army of robots, the Pure Hand plan to desegregate the two factions, and ultimately rule over both of them. Unfortunately, everyone disagrees with the organizations ideas, and they plan to obliterate everyone in their way. Processing Xero is an Outcast living in Kinout, who is close to having not enough money for food. In a bid to regain money, Xero puts his hand up to participate in the Kingpin run Project Dust, where Kingpins are using Outcasts to bond their DNA to dust for a large sum of cash in return. Once Xero's operation has finished, he is sent through processing to see if his DNA has successfully been bonded with dust. Going through the testing chambers, once Xero makes it all the way through, the scientists are shocked with Xero's off-the-charts positive reaction to the dust. Xero is then met with applause by the head of the project, Dalton. Looking through his charts, Dalton is highly impressed with how Xero performed and tells Xero the truth behind Project Dust. The Kingpins have been receiving messages from a organization know as the Pure Hand who want to break the segregation in the world and have themselves as the rulers. Dalton tells Xero that they will obliterate everyone against them, and tells Xero about the rules the Pure Hand live by which make him repulse in disgust over the horrible laws. Offering him a large sum of cash, Dalton asks Xero to stop the Pure Hand before they obliterate everyone. Xero immediately agrees at the sound of a large sum of cash and Dalton shows Xero the messages they have received from the Pure Hand and shows the location the messages were transmitted from and asks Xero to investigate these places. Poussière de Projet Dalton reveals the location of the transmittions to be Poussière de Projet, and gives Xero a Dust Cannon to malfunction members of the Pure Hand he runs into. At Poussière de Projet, Xero investigates the area but is eventually spotted by Invaders. Using the Dust Cannon, Xero malfunctions the Invaders and uses the dust that the Dust Cannon releases to manuver his way through Poussière de Projet. Eventually, Xero confirms that the Invaders have set up base at Poussière de Projet and wiretaps the main conference room at the request of Dalton. On his way returning back to Kinout, Xero gets kidnapped in the main lobby by a shadowy figure and taken away. When Xero awakes from unconsciousness, he finds himself and a girl tied hostage by a man named Dengati, who is the leader of the Pure Hand. Eventually breaking out, Xero grabs the girl and helps her escape as they are being chased down by many Invaders. After escaping Poussière de Projet, Xero interrogates the girl about who she is and why she was there, however the only thing she can remember is her name, Lexi. She asks to go with Xero as she has nothing and he just saved her life, and he unhappily agrees with the persuasion of Dalton. Once they return to Project Dust's Headquarters, Dusterity, Dalton listens in on the Pure Hand's conversations with the wiretaps Xero planted and they seem infuriated that Lexi managed to escape. Lexi then explains her story about being a reject worker for the Pure Hand, eventually quiting after she learned that the Pure Hand were going to control the world and create a power source great enough to harness the power of natural life. She explains that there was an integral part for the power source, a sustainable containment unit for it, at Chef Créé, that she was trying to get to before the Pure Hand, unfortunately they caught her. Xero and Lexi then decide to head to Chef Créé for any information the Pure Hand might've left behind. Chef Créé Making their way to Chef Créé, once they get there Xero and Lexi search around the place for information that could aid them in helping stop the Pure Hand. Lexi soon finds a Gondilla, a flying machine which can stun enemies, collect items, collect dust among other things. Lexi takes flight in the Gondilla whilst Xero makes his way on foot around Chef Créé. Eventually, the duo find the original resting place of the containment unit, now gone. Dalton contacts Xero about using the dust to track where they might've gone. Following the areas with the least amount of dust, Xero runs into one of the Pure Hand's followers, the Tri-X90. Taking down the Tri-X90 with the help of Lexi's Gondilla, Lexi hacks the robot to find out it was being remotely controlled from La Main Pur, the home of one of the richest Kingpin's, Dalton. La Main Pur Xero and Lexi make their way to La Main Pur to find Dalton, who they have since lost communication with and why the Tri-X90 was being commanded from his home. Xero then finds an underground base that lies beneath La Main Pur. Inside the base, Xero finds Dalton who is actually the leader of the Pure Hand and was actually using Project Dust to form an army to replace the faulty killer robots that are currently working as the army. Dalton also reveals that the Pure Hand's intentions of harnessing the power of all natural life is to break free from the current machinery that runs the world. Dalton then flees the home and heads back to the Project Dust Headquarters whilst Xero runs into Dengati, the supposed leader of the Pure Hand. Once Dengati is defeated, Xero and Lexi make their way back to the Project Dust Headquarters. Headquarters Back at the Project Dust Headquarters, Dalton has released the test subjects from the project and has plotted them against Xero. Once Xero eventually makes it to the main office of Dalton, he finds him power crazy with the power source that controls natural life. Using it to his advantage, he attempts to destroy Xero before he does the same thing first. Eventually, Xero wins the battle and Dalton is defeated along with his scheme to rule over and eventually destroy the world. With the Pure Hand now disembled, Xero takes over Dalton's place and becomes a beacon of hope for Outcasts, knowing that conventions of Outcasts and Kingpins don't necessarily have to stay forever. Characters Gameplay Dust is a 3D third-person shooter with elements of platforming, puzzling. The game is often referred to as a combat-platformer much like the Ratchet & Clank series. The game has a large focus on dust, with the main projectile being dust and the player being able to temporarily turn into dust. The player moves around an open world which is connected to smaller, linear areas where the player has to complete a specific task. The game builds upon the mechanics set by Splatoon, in which the player can turn into a squid on their own ink. Instead, the player can turn into a ray of dust in an area where dust is apparent in the air. Unlike Splatoon, the game features a story mode as well as a multiplayer mode, which also works similar to Splatoon. The game features the Dust Cannon as the only weapon, however the Dust Cannon can be powered up with different types of dusts that can be found around the world. The player can switch between different colours of dust, and each type has a different effect. A second player can join in as Lexi once she has been rescued from the Pure Hand. Lexi plays much like the Co-Star Luma from Super Mario Galaxy 2 in which she can help out Xero by stunning enemies, collecting items and dust, as well as spreading dust for Xero to move in. Lexi moves through the sky in the Gondilla. Modes Campaign Campaign plays like Story Mode from many other games. The player traverses the world as Xero in an open world which has smaller linear areas connected to it. The story mainly progresses inside these smaller linear areas. Survival Mode Survival mode can be played with 1-2 players, with one player on the TV screen and one player on the GamePad screen. The players fight against waves of enemies that become increasingly difficult. Bonus items such as concept art, music tracks, extra maps and character trophies can be unlocked through this mode. Versus Mode Versus mode is played with 1-4 players against online players or just your friends. The players battle against each other and try to accumulate the most points and win over the other team. There are two modes, Team Deathmatch and Territory. In Team Deathmatch the players try to kill there opponents more times then there opponents in five minutes. Territory plays much like Splatoon in which the teams fight for more territory then there opponents. To gain territory, the players must spread more of their dust in the level then their opponents. Trivia *The main location's visited throughout the story spell out ''Project Dust Leader created the Pure Hand ''in French, referencing the ending of the game and how Dalton is actually the main antagonist. Category:Original Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Games Category:Fan Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Games Category:2014